worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Neghvar Class Cruiser
Background In 2372, the IKS Negh'Var was the flagship of the Klingon Imperial Fleet. Commanded by a changeling posing as General Martok, he led the Klingon Empire's invasion of the Cardassian Union around stardate 49011. She thereafter fought an action at Deep Space 9, where she was able to breach the station's shields long enough to transport several troops aboard. Multiple Negh'Var warships were in service by late 2375, near the end of the Dominion War. In the mirror universe, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance utilized the same design, referred to simply as a cruiser, in the construction of the Regent's flagship. In an alternate future around 2395, the USS Pasteur was attacked by two of these attack cruisers while in the Devron system. The crew of the Pasteur was saved by the USS Enterprise-D, after destroying one of the Klingon vessels. In an alternate timeline, in 2404, Korath had multiple vessels of this type at his disposal. Affiliation: Klingon Empire Ship Type: Cruiser Class: Negh'var Manufacturer: Klingon Empire Crew: 912 + upt0 750 passengers Passengers: upto an additional 2,500 can be accomodated in an emergency Decks - 35 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 70,000 (1B) Bridge Pod 7,200 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (40) 550 ea (4) Impulse Engine (2) 10,000 ea Warp Nacelles (2) 22,000 Small Guidance thrusters (many) 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(6) 120 ea Large Airlocks (1) 650 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 100 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Photon Torpedo Launchers (2) 950 ea Mk 13 Dispuptor Cannon (1) 4,500 Mk 12 Disruptor Cannons (2) 3,800 ea (5) Shields 20,000 per side (120,000 total) AR - 15 Armour - Stops Type VI Phasers and Mk 6 Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Main Hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Destroying hte Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. ONce control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 6 Warpdrive(TNG Scale): Cruise Warp 7 (0.075 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9 (0.173 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.6 (0.218 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 3 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 682.32m Height: 136.65m Width: 470.09m Weight: 4,310,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Mk 13 Disruptor Cannon (1 Forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Mk 12 Disruptor Cannon (20, 8 Forward, 4 left, 4 right, 4 Rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (2, 1 forward. 1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 6d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 single shots per melee PAYLOAD: 600 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +3 to strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 20 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for 3 years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 6 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 20 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 1.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +10% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +10% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc Carried Craft shuttlecraft REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Memory Alpha Memory Beta Ex Astris Scientia